


Rekindle

by Batreauxx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batreauxx/pseuds/Batreauxx
Summary: A year has passed and Newt returns to New York to fulfill the promise he had made.Tina's afraid of letting her feelings ruin their friendship; he was just too awkward, and she was just... well, she was just Tina.





	1. Chapter 1

Tinas eyes lazily traced over the pattern on the teacup she held firmly in her hands. She bit down on her lip nervously, glanced up towards the clock that sat beside the doorway, and let out a shaky breath. Newt would knock on her door at any minute now.

It had been approximately one year since the two had said goodbye; a boring, painfully long year. After such an exciting and dangerous adventure, Tina felt as though something was missing. At first she had thought it was the adrenaline she was missing--and that made sense. The short amount of time she had spent chasing around illegal creatures was quite thrilling. Who wouldn't have difficulty readjusting to their normal routine after something like that ? However, after one particularly long day at work, it hit her; what she was missing was Newt.

While she had only known the magizoologist for a short period of time, a warmth had grown between the two. Something about him just charmed her, drawing her in and not letting her go.

The realization was hard for her. She didn't really want to believe it, and she had tried her best to push the thought out of her head. Though she wouldn't admit it, she did have a pretty good idea of what was happening--she liked him more than she had initially thought she did.

What scared Tina the most was how, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see Newt being in a relationship; especially not with a woman like herself. He was just too awkward, and she was just... well, she was just Tina. The career girl--Queenie had always been the more beautiful and exciting sister. The brunette knew that she paled in comparison to most women. The thought caused her grip to tighten around her teacup.

Oh, how had she gotten so involved with a man she hadn't spoken to in a year ? She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. The unlikely friendship that had bloomed between the two was something she deeply treasured--the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it by letting her silly feelings get the best of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by three gentle knocks.

Immediately she turned towards the door. She placed her teacup down onto the table in front of her and stood, making her way towards the doorway. Reminding herself to stay composed, she placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

The sight that greeted her nearly made her melt. In front of her stood Newt Scamander, nervously staring down at his feet--a red book in one hand, a familiar suitcase in the other. "Newt," she breathed out, a warmness in her voice. "Hi," he said quietly, looking up at her face for just a moment before returning his gaze to his feet. Trying to clear up the silence, Tina raised an eyebrow,

"I thought that suitcase wasn't welcome in New York," she teased in a gentle voice.

He quickly looked up, a slight look of shock on his face. "I--erm, I apologize, I didn't really..." He thought for a long moment, "I couldn't leave without them."

The brunette nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. "I'm kidding." His face relaxed, but the nervous air around him still remained. Opening the door wider and stepping aside, she gestured for him to come inside.

Following her gesture, he entered her living room and waited for her to return her attention back to him. Once she shut the door and turned to him, he quickly held out the book he had been holding. Tina glanced at the book, then at him, and then back at the book again. Biting down on her lip gently, she graciously took the novel from him.

Her fingers traced over the elegant golden writing, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , and then over his name. The cover was very simple, yet still very charming. A sort of proudness swelled in her chest at that moment, "Merlin's beard, Newt, you're an author."

He shifted slightly, shoving his free hand in his jacket pocket nervously, "I suppose I am, aren't I ?"

There was a certain shyness present in his voice, causing Tina to look up at him. She took in everything she had been missing; his messy hair, his freckles, his awkward demeanor, the way he avoided eye contact... She let out a deep breath, "I've missed you."

His mouth parted slightly as he lifted his gaze to meet hers, a look of surprise on his face. After a moment of hushed silence, he hesitantly nodded, "Me too."

A wide smile spread across her face, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Over the past year she had worried if he had even remembered the promise they made, and here he was, standing in her living room and telling her that he had missed her. She was about to offer him some refreshments, but was interrupted by Queenie suddenly appearing in the room.

The blonde pushed her wand into her pocket and began to fix her hair before freezing, her eyes locked on Newt. She grinned from ear to ear, quickly making her way towards him with open arms. "Newt ! You're back !"

The second Queenie had hugged him he became stiff. Despite that, he smiled and gently pat her on the back, "I'm back."

The witch pulled away and glanced over at Tina, "How long has he been here ?"

"He just arrived."

"Ah," she said before glancing over at the clock, "but it's so very late, it's already dark out ! Are you planning on staying at our place ?" She spoke kindly, pulling her coat off and using her wand to make it float over to a hook on the wall.

He seemed caught off guard, "Er, I was actually planning on finding a hotel. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Tina spoke from the kitchen where she was preparing some tea, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Queenie joined her sister in the kitchen, flicking her wand and causing two teacups to land on the counter beside the one Tina had already set out.

Newt shifted slightly, "I thought you weren't supposed to have men on the premises ?"

As Tina began to pour the tea, she shot him an amused look. "Oh _please_ , you act like you've never broken a law before."

Newt found himself smiling at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina yawned quietly as she tried to focus on the newspaper in front of her. As much as she wished she was, she definitely was not a morning person--especially since last night had been restless for her. 

The three of them had chatted briefly the night before, but as soon as her teacup emptied Tina decided to head off to bed. It wasn't that she was tired, but rather that she was overwhelmed. Being in a room with Newt and her mind-reading sister was, to say the least, an undesirable situation for her. That night she spent more time tossing and turning than actually sleeping.

Queenie sat at the table next to Tina, holding a small mirror in front of her face as she carefully applied some pink lipstick. After examining her reflection thoroughly, she carefully set the mirror down. She then turned her attention towards her sister, her lips pursed slightly, as though contemplating whether to speak or not. Noticing eyes on her, Tina lifted her gaze from the newspaper, shooting the blonde a questioning look.

"That man's got quite the mind, Teenie." 

It took Tina a moment to realize what her sister had meant, and as soon as she did she quickly grew curious. However, common sense got the best of her and her expression grew strained. She placed her newspaper down on the table, and glared at her sister.

"Queenie, we've talked about this before. You can't go around telling others about someones personal thoughts."

The blonde let out a defeated sigh and leaned back in her chair, pouting slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry..." After Tina had lifted her newspaper once again, Queenie glanced down at the toast she had prepared--then, using her wand, swiftly sent it flying into the trash. Deciding that it was about time for her to leave, she slipped on her pink coat and began to run her fingers through her golden locks, "I should get going."

"You're not going to eat ?"

The witch froze for a second before glancing back toward Tina. She considered lying, but she knew her sister well enough to know it wouldn't work. Her sister couldn't read minds, but sometimes it sure did feel like it. Nervously, she began to bite her lip, "I was planning on stopping by Jacob's Bakery."

Tina tensed, a worried look spreading across her face. After a moment of trying to find the right words, the brunette spoke carefully, "Queenie... You know that you shouldn't be--"

"I know, Teenie," she smiled, "It's just small talk, I swear." 

Tina still looked uncertain. 

The blonde sighed and began to make her way over to her sister, then wrapping her arms around her and speaking gently, "Trust me, at least a little bit." 

Tina returned the hug and nodded into her sisters shoulder. She still wasn't too keen on the idea, but she had lost her will to try and stop it. 

When her sister was no longer in the building, Tina leaned her head against the wall, shut her eyes, and allowed herself to think freely.

As soon as she had received the letter from Newt saying he would be arriving, she requested some time off. A request that was granted, of course. Her hard work and genius had been more recognized at MACUSA since the incident a year prior. These days she spent more time at work than at home--when she asked for time off, it was almost immediately given to her. Her coworkers seemed happy to see her take a break. However, now that it had finally come, she wasn't quite sure what exactly she had planned to do with all the free time. 

Of course she intended to spend time with Newt, but doing what ? Their time spent together before was so hectic, she didn't have to plan anything, it all just fell into place. Tina had always been good at planning when it came to work, but for some reason her mind seemed to blank. 

After a few minutes by herself, she decided that it was probably best for her to get dressed and wake Newt. After returning to her room and changing into her usual outfit, she made her way towards the room Newt had been sleeping in. 

She knocked twice, and, when she was greeted by nothing but silence, she knocked some more. Again, her efforts were met with no results. "Newt !" She called out, crossing her arms and beginning to grow impatient. No response. Finally she grasped the door handle and twisted it, letting herself in. At least she could say that she tried.

What she saw wasn't what she had expected. No, Newt wasn't sleeping soundly--nor was he even in the room at all. Atop his bed sat his suitcase, where she assumed he must be.

She carefully strode over to the bed. Feeling somewhat nervous, she balled her hand into a fist and tapped on the top of the case. Soon after that it opened, revealing a surprised Newt. "Tina," he said, a hint of stiffness present in his voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast ?" 

He froze for a moment, thinking about how to answer the question properly. Finally, after thinking far too long, he found the words to say. "Er, I'm feeding my creatures right now," he said, sounding slightly apologetic. However, as soon as Tina opened her mouth to respond, he spoke again,

"I'd love to join you once I'm finished." His words were swift and hesitant, as though he was afraid she would take back her offer. He quickly averted his eyes down to the floor. Slightly dazed, she nodded, a warm smile spreading across her face. Newt smiled back, nodding awkwardly and getting ready to climb back down into his suitcase. 

Before he could get very far, Tina took a step forward. "Could I help ?" 

Surprised, he froze once again, but he quickly nodded, motioning for her to follow him as he began to climb down. 

Once inside, Tina looked around the small room. She had been there before, but she didn't really have a whole lot of time to look around. Now that she did, she noticed just how messy it really was--research papers were sprawled across his desk, as well as drawings of odd looking animals fastened to the walls. The room smelt of books and cinnamon. Examining one of the many drawings, she realized just how detailed it was. She remembered seeing similar drawings in the book when she had skimmed through it earlier.

"You drew these ?"

He glanced over at her, feeling slightly abashed. "Ah, yes..."

After taking in every detail she could, she looked over at him and smiled affectionately. The drawings really were beautiful--she could tell he had been doing it for a long time. "You're very talented." 

Their eyes met for a moment, and Newt looked at her in wonder. Tina stared back, her smile fading slightly but not diminishing. She found herself reminded of just how captivating his pale green eyes were. 

He looked away to look toward the doorway. His voice had a new sort of warmth to it, "We should probably feed them, they must be getting impatient." 

Tina nodded, and proceeded to follow him out to the vast, incredible landscape. As she followed Newt, many odd magical creatures kept their eyes on her. They were obviously being cautious of her--after all, it was rare for the magizoologist to bring others inside his suitcase. The witch glanced at each one she came by with amazement. 

During her time at Ilvermorny she had learned some stuff about magical beasts, but most of it was very negative. It was common for wizards to dislike them, for their unpredictability could end up exposing the wizarding world. Tina was embarrassed that she had once thought that too, before she met Newt. His compassion for the creatures was part of what intrigued her.

"These are Puffskein," Newt said, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked down at the soft cushioned nest filled with a dozen odd, round, yellow fur-balls. Seeing him kneel down so that he was at the same heigh as their nest, Tina did the same.

"They're awfully cute," she smiled at them. Newt nodded, then looked over at Tina, relieved to see that she was happy. He grabbed a bucket that had been under the nest.

Tina looked down at it, and her face suddenly paled. "They eat spiders ?" 

"They eat lots of things--insects, leftovers... Their preference is snot, though. It's quite interesting, isn't it ?"

Tina slowly nodded, still slightly disgusted yet also understanding. She watched curiously as he began to dump the bucket of spiders into the nest. The beasts immediately crowded the insects, sticking out their long, narrow tongues and pulling them in. Newt glanced over at her once again, smiling widely when he noticed how interested she looked as she was watching the creatures eat. 

Whenever he had tried to inform his fellow wizards about magical beasts, they would always scoff at him. Tina, however, actually took the time to listen to what he was saying. The fact that she changed her views after hearing his own reinstalled confidence in him.

They spent the next hour feeding more creatures, Newt explaining each one as they fed them. And, to his delight, Tina listened intently, soaking in his every word and asking questions whenever she had one. His answers always began with a grin, followed by a long, enthusiastic explanation. 

Once they had returned back to the building, Tina watched Newt patiently as he cleaned his hands and then reached for his familiar blue coat. "So, where are we going for breakfast ?" He asked as he pulled the coat on. 

Tina thought for a moment. Her first thought was Jacob--while she didn't want to get further involved with him, it would be unfair to not let Newt visit him at least once... 

"We could stop at Jacob's Bakery if you want," she said hesitantly, holding her hands behind her back. His face quickly lit up with joy.

"He's opened his bakery ?" 

Tina nodded--she couldn't help but smile slightly. He nodded, smiling back. He spoke quick, a new warmness to his voice, "That'd be wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by how well recieved this has been ! I'm always nervous to post fanfiction, and the response I've gotten made me feel a lot better. Thanks for all the comments so far, I really appreciate it ! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I may change the rating of this depending on how it goes and how I feel later on, I'm not sure. Thanks for reading ! :-)


End file.
